1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phone, PDA, and PMP, may include a display device for displaying an image. As the display device, flat panel displays, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and an electrophoretic display (EPD), which have excellent space efficiency, may be used. A flat panel display mounted on a portable electronic device may have a window to protect a display panel exposed to the outside.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.